Casablancas: 25 Romantic Interludes
by DreamHeart
Summary: 25 Romantic drabbles. Mainly ReiJadeite.
1. Private Picnics

**Casablancas: 25 Romantic Interludes**

By -DreamHeart

Theme #5: Private Picnics

Word Count 363

**Disclaimer:** I DO NOT OWN Sailor Moon or any of its characters. I DO OWN the story. Remember Plagiarism is bad and I will hunt you down.

* * *

"Just come on," Jadeite insisted as he tugged on a blind-folded Rei's arm.

"I'm telling you this had better be one hell of a surprise," she huffed.

"Where's your sense of adventure? It's fun."

Stumbling over her heels Rei clutched his arm for support. "It won't be if I ruin my dress," she threatened.

He chuckled.

It was rich and deep, and though she may not have admitted it out loud, it gave her butterflies. A light breeze caressed her cheek. Had he really kidnapped her from her rooms? Ambushed her from behind while she was being lectured by Ami about space time equations? She'd been easy prey. Hell she was half asleep. She was halfway down the stairs before she realized that she was in his arms and blindfolded to boot. Now here she was walking through the grass, tempted, oh so tempted to fricassee him for pulling such a stunt but the only thing that stopped her was the promise of an extra special surprise.

And then suddenly he stopped and she could hear the gentle babbling of a stream. Furrowing her brow, she was sure that he could probably hear all the thought whirling about in her head. Where were they? What could possibly - ?

Pausing she heard him move behind her and felt him fiddling with the blindfold.

But before removing it completely he murmured in her ear, "Now open your eyes."

And with that her violet gaze fell upon a blanket and picnic basket set up under a large oak tree just next to the stream. She felt her breath hitch in her throat as she brought up a hand to cover her mouth in surprise.

"Like it, Firebird?" Jadeite asked as his cobalt eyes danced in merriment.

Rei felt her insides melt under his gaze but nevertheless raised an eyebrow at him ruefully. A private picnic for two more than made up for his shenanigans and he knew it. Walking toward the tree casually she felt a shiver run down her spine at the intense seductive gaze she knew was on her back, and called over her shoulder, "I hope you remembered the wine this time."


	2. Stolen Kisses

**Casablancas: 25 Romantic Interludes**

By- DreamHeart

Theme #9: Stolen Kisses

Word Count: 122

**Disclaimer:** I DO NOT OWN Sailor Moon or any of its characters. I DO OWN the story. Remember Plagiarism is bad and I will hunt you down.

* * *

Left.

Right.

Duck.

Leg sweep.

Damn. Who knew he'd keep up with his training? Mars silently cursed. She hadn't landed a punch on him yet and he still showed no signs of fatigue.

Then the next thing she knew was that she was flat on her back, pinned, with him smiling over her.

"Pinned you again," Jadeite laughed. Then not giving her a chance to react, he soundly planted a kiss on her lips and pranced away.

Had he? Yes, he did. Mars' mind was reeling, her senses screaming for more. Wistfully she touched her lips before noticing the smug look plastered on Jadeite's face. Glaring she decided no matter how sweet, he could not be allowed to get away with it.


	3. Dancing

**Casablancas: 25 Romantic Interludes**

By -DreamHeart

Theme #15: Dancing

Word Count: 135

**Disclaimer:** I DO NOT OWN Sailor Moon or any of its characters. I DO OWN the story. Remember Plagiarism is bad and I will hunt you down.

* * *

"Dance with me." It wasn't a question.

Turning to meet her eyes, Jadeite saw a challenge burning within their depths. Nodding, he offered her his hand, and led her out to the dance floor.

As the pair twirled about the room, the crowd could practically feel the heat emanating from them. Entranced by the music, and more by each other, they never noticed the small crowd they were attracting.

Jadeite could practically touch her soul as they continued to allow the music to guide them. She was wild, strong, and passionate, his Firebird. And he could tell from that look in her eye that he had more than met her challenge. He was her equal - on the battlefield, in court, and on the dance floor. Hopefully, this would be the beginning of something more.


	4. Cuddle

**Casablancas: Cuddle**

**By- DreamHeart**

#17 Cuddle

Word Count : 100

**Disclaimer:** I DO NOT OWN Sailor Moon or any of its characters. I DO OWN the story. Remember Plagiarism is bad and I will hunt you down.

* * *

"Jed, no," Rei insisted as she headed for the door.

"Just shut up and come here," Jadeite pouted as he opened his arms to her from his seat on the couch.

Biting her bottom lip for a moment she went to refuse him again but found that her voice was gone, her throat was suddenly dry. And everything in her being screaming at her to join him. Behind her the fire crackled in annoyance. Finally caving in she reluctantly joined him on the couch, just to cuddle, and as she did she watched the fire roar merrily in the fireplace.


	5. Reunion

**Casablancas: 25 Romantic Interludes**

By- DreamHeart

Theme #22: Reunion

Word Count: 122

**Disclaimer:** I DO NOT OWN Sailor Moon or any of its characters. I DO OWN the story. Remember Plagiarism is bad and I will hunt you down.

* * *

I miss her. She's been gone two weeks. Damn Endymion for sending her on this diplomatic mission. No, that's not fair. It's her duty. It's my duty. Duty comes first. It always comes first now.

Running a tired hand through my short blonde locks I fall into bed and curl up next to her pillow. Pathetic, I know but it reminds me of her. It's always the little things.

Then just as I'm about to fall asleep I hear the door quietly creak open. Propping myself up, my eyes meet hers.

"Welcome home," I smile as I open my arms to her.

Running toward me she throws herself in my arms and kisses me. God, how I've missed her. Welcome home, Firebird.


	6. Massage

**Casablancas: Massage**

**By - DreamHeart**

#24 Massage

Word count: 224

**Disclaimer:** I DO NOT OWN Sailor Moon or any of its characters. I DO OWN the story. Remember Plagiarism is bad and I will hunt you down.

* * *

Yawning Rei closed her eyes and stretched in her seat while the others quickly left the conference room. These all day diplomatic meetings were taking their toll and no one wanted to hang around any longer than necessary. But today, she was feeling particularly tired and lacked the will, not to mention the energy, to move.

Suddenly someone let out a groan and her mulberry eyes flew open.

Sitting up she quickly scanned the room. At the other end of the room, sitting on the other side of the table, was Jadeite trying to rub away the stiffness in his neck and shoulders.

Suddenly a thought struck her. Then casting a mischievous glance around the room to make sure the coast was clear, she thought, What the hell?

Getting up from her seat as quietly as she could, Rei quickly made her way over to him and began to massage Jadeite's back.

Jadeite's sapphire eyes flew open at her touch and glanced back at her.

Giving him half a grin, Rei gently tousled his hair, as if to say, "Don't get too used to this."

Closing his eyes once more Jadeite's mind was wiped clean as Rei continued to rub his neck and shoulders. Blank of everything, except for his Firebird, his love.

Actions always spoke louder than words, and this was a start.


	7. Candlelight

**Casablancas: 25 Romantic Interludes**

By- DreamHeart

Theme #11: Candlelight

Word Count: 180

**Disclaimer**: I DO NOT OWN Sailor Moon or any of its characters. I DO OWN the story. Remember Plagiarism is bad and I will hunt you down

* * *

Jadeite sat quietly across from Rei as she meditated before the Great Fire. Through the flames he marveled at how the dim light played upon her features.

The fire danced before her just like he remembered. It welcomed her, embraced her, blazed according to her emotions. They were one, if only for a little while - the fire soothing and teaching her, while she reveled in its warmth and its acceptance. Acceptance – a rarity that she had only found in her fellow Senshi.

Or so she believed.

As he watched her, Jadeite couldn't help but be struck by the scene before him. Was there anything more intimate that witnessing a Senshi becoming one with her element. No, a woman in her element – after all she was only a woman. And though it may not have been exactly candlelight, he had never seen her look so beautiful, so extraordinary . . . . And it warmed his heart that she had allowed him to be a part of this moment - a moment that he would cherish for the rest of his life.


	8. Love Letters

**Casablancas: Love Letters**

**By- DreamHeart**

#2 Love Letters

Word Count : 352

**Disclaimer:** I DO NOT OWN Sailor Moon or any of its characters. I DO NOT OWN the poem, it is by my boyfriend Brad. I DO OWN the story. Remember Plagiarism is bad and I will hunt you down.

* * *

It was going to be a long month. A long month away from Crystal Tokyo, a long month of inspecting the planets to make sure the rebuilding process was going according to plan, but more importantly a long month away from Rei.

Throwing his bag down in his room on Mercury, the Shitennou's first stop, Jadeite went to put his room key in his jacket pocket, only to find a piece paper. Furrowing his brow with curiosity he slowly drew it from his pocket.

It seemed innocent enough a small folded square piece of paper. Unfolding it, he was greeted by Rei's elegant handwriting. Managing to find a seat on the bed, he read:

_Jed,_

_You know that I've been avoiding the subject, but I didn't want you to think . . . . This is stupid; I don't do things like this. This is something Serenity does or even Minako, but not me. You love me and I know that I've never said those words out loud before but I want you to know that: _

_Words can't explain how I feel when you look at me,_

_Words can't explain how I feel when you hold my hand,_

_Words can't explain how I feel when you hold me in your arms,_

_Words can't explain how I feel when I look in your eyes,_

_Words can't explain how I feel when I kiss you,_

_And words could never explain how much I love you._

_There I said it. I love you. I love and I'll miss you. Have a safe trip, you'll be home before you know it and I'll be waiting._

_Rei. _

After reading and re-reading it for a million times just to make sure that he wasn't delusional, Jadeite's face broke out into a huge smile and he couldn't help but let out a cry of happiness. She loved him. She loved him! It was more than he could have ever hoped for. All that mattered now was getting through this month, that would seem even longer after reading her note, and getting home to her, to his love, his Firebird.


	9. First Kiss

**Casablancas: First Kiss**

**By- DreamHeart**

#8 First Kiss

Word Count: 446

**Disclaimer:** I DO NOT OWN Sailor Moon or any of its characters. I DO OWN the story. Remember Plagiarism is bad and I will hunt you down.

* * *

Drip. Drop.

"Shit," she murmured as she glanced at the two tiny drops of water on her hand and then up at the sky. At which the sky opened releasing the pouring rain.

"Great, just great. Could this day get any worse?" she demanded of the angry sky. Making no effort to shield herself from the rain she continued walking towards the shrine ignoring the bustling people around her. Still a mile to go. Grumbling she ran a tired hand through her inky locks.

She hated the rain. Always had and always would. It made her feel stifled almost suffocated. It wasn't until she had become a Senshi that she understood why. Her powers were useless in the rain, against all water. And it made her feel as useless as a wet match.

Which after the day she had today was not what she needed. It had gone from bad to worse after she had received an unexpected visit from her father, followed by a youma attack, and then a huge blistering fight with Sere. And that was just the morning.

All she wanted was to sit in front of the Great Fire and let it warm her soul, comfort her, and guide her. Same as it always had ever since she was a child.

But as the shrine began to come into view, she could just make out someone standing at the bottom of the stairs. Frowning, she silently chided herself. Everyone was welcome to the shrine to pray and even seek shelter. And as priestess she was obligated to maintain that.

As she drew closer she recognized who it was. Trademark short blonde hair and clear blue eyes. Jed. She whispered his name as he turned to her and opened his arms to her.

And in a purely uncharacteristic move she ran to him, burying her face in his chest letting her tears run free just as the rain around them. She was just so tired and at that moment she just didn't care. Nothing else mattered as she felt his arms encircle her.

The soul-wrenching sobs began to subside and she lifted her mulberry eyes to his and was astonished by what she saw. Love, pure and true. And if that wasn't enough, he planted a slow sweet kiss on her lips.

Her first kiss. Savoring the feel of his lips on hers, the gentle strength of his arms around her waist, and the soft steady rhythm of the rain, Rei felt herself melt and suddenly realized as she felt her soul warm that she loved him too. And as she returned the kiss, she knew she could never hate the rain again.


	10. Walks on the Beach

**Casablancas: 25 Romantic Interludes**

By – DreamHeart

Theme #18: Walks on the Beach

Word Count : 180

**Disclaimer:** I DO NOT OWN Sailor Moon or any of its characters. I DO OWN the story. Remember Plagiarism is bad and I will hunt you down.

* * *

She lay on her towel trying to absorb the last rays of the sun. She was gorgeous and his heart couldn't help but skip a beat.

Grinning Jadeite approached her. "Walk with me." It wasn't a question or a demand, it was more of hope.

She opened her violet eyes slowly. Her eyes met his and he tried to remember how to breathe. Looking between his eyes and the hand that he offered her, she gracefully put her soft hand in his, allowing him to help her up.

With the sun sinking over the horizon, the waves lapped playfully over their feet as they walked the shore hand in hand. It was perfect. Or it would be . . .

Suddenly Jadeite stopped and she raised a delicate eyebrow in curiosity. With a reed that was lying there, he wrote 'I love you' in the sand. Turning to her, he found that she had made her way into his arms. Lovingly she caressed his face, before running her hands through his short blonde hair and pulling him into a kiss.


	11. Flirt

Casablancas: Flirt

By- DreamHeart

#23 flirt

Word Count 135 words

Summary: Rei's flirting . . . so why isn't Jadeite happy?

Disclaimer: I DO NOT OWN Sailor Moon or any of its characters. I DO OWN the story. Remember Plagiarism is bad and I will hunt you down

* * *

Jadeite paced back and forth, as he slowly tried to comprehend the day's events.

_It had started innocently enough, just another day of trying to piece together the shattered remains of this world. And then __he__ showed up._

_Her eyes flickered at the sound of his voice. It was only for a moment and it went unnoticed by everyone else. She was happy to see him, happy that he was alive. She helped him and the other survivors he brought to the makeshift clinic. Then she fussed as he told her that he had finally decided to take shelter, to heed Phobos and Deimos's warning, at nearly the last possible moment._

At that, Jadeite had the unmistakable urge to punch something. His Rei, his Mars, was flirting – with someone else - that damnable man, Yuuichirou.


End file.
